Playing Hooky
by Vanya Starwind
Summary: Tsunade's swamped by her work again. When she manages to take a day off, will it be as relaxing as she thought it would be? Raised Rating! M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, the bug has bitten. Here's something that plagued me, and now I leave it for you to read. Please, if you read it, leave me a review. Even if it's just a line or two, I'd love to know what you think!

--

Playing Hooky

Tsunade rubbed her temples at the mountain of paperwork in front of her. "Shizune, I can't deal with this right now."

"Eh? But Tsunade-sama, these reports are time-sensitive. ANBU needs those orders stamped and filed by tomorrow morning!"

The blonde stood and stretched out, Tonton oinking at her feet as she looked up at her owner. Tsunade bent down and picked her up, scratching behind her ears. "Shizune, you can stamp those reports just as well as I can, and without half the headache. Please? I really need a moment to myself."

The brunette sighed and nodded, walking over to take the pig from her constant companion and best friend. "I'll just have to tell you what's important about them in the morning, won't I?"

Laughing at her victory of the rest of the day off, she patted Shizune on the back. "Exactly! I appreciate your help, Shizune. No one else would let me rest when I needed it."

"I'm always looking out for you, Tsunade-sama. You know that." Shizune smiled, sitting behind the desk. "Go on, have fun. But don't come in with a hangover tomorrow. There will still be work to do!"

Tsunade turned towards the door, waving behind her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry, Shizune. I've got it under control!" And with that she ran out the door, cackling like the old woman Naruto always made her out to be.

Shizune just shook her head, pulling down the first sheet of paperwork. She knew that she'd plow through all the work tonight, leaving a clean desk for Tsunade in the morning. The chances of Tsunade being late tomorrow due to a hangover were astronomical, so she could sleep a little later and no one would notice. She reached down and scratched behind Tonton's ears, letting out a small giggle herself. Tsunade may not be cut out for the paperwork, but Shizune lived for it, and tonight was going to be a good one.

--

People constantly called out to her, and she waved to them politely, but hurried on her way. Now, where was that amazing dango shop Anko told her about? Down from Ichiraku Ramen, another block or two, and then… Ah! The smell of sweets and green tea. Ducking in, she sat down at a table in the corner. Ordering enough for a good rest, and pondering a bottle of sake or 5 later, she sighed happily.

"Oi, Hime!"

"Oh, shit. Not today, Baka."

The toad sage sat himself down across from her at the table, helping himself to a stick of dango. "Too bad. You let me catch you playing hooky. Since we're both trying to hide from our jobs, let's hide together."

"Naruto chasing you down for training still?"

"As always. All I want to do is go down to the hot springs and relax a bit, maybe do a little research."

"Pervert."

"Or you and I could go off hiding from the rest of the world."

That perked Tsunade's interest. "Where do you suggest we go? You always managed to hide from Sarutobi-sensei too easily."

Letting her finish off the dango, he stood and held his hand out to her. "Do you trust me?"

"Jiraiya, you and I were teammates for how long? Of course I trust you."

He grinned, reminding her of an older Naruto. "Then follow me."

--

She sank into the hot springs a couple of hours later, her cheeks slightly flushed not only from the heat, but also from the sake she had already consumed. "Ah, Baka, this is the best idea you've had in ages!"

He bubbled away under the surface, his face matching her own. "I've known about this place for years. Been trying to get you here for just as long."

"Except you wanted me naked." She stood up and he almost cried as he saw the one piece bathing suit, covering everything.

"Hey, I never said that!"

"You didn't have to. It's you, pervert."

He bubbled more and swam around in a deeper end of the pool.

--

Sitting on a rock, she let the sun dry her while nodding off slightly. Jiraiya came and sat down beside her. "Ne, Hime. Why do you always shoot me down when I try to be serious with you."

She looked over at him through a eye barely cracked open. "Because you're never serious."

"I am now. I think you're beautiful, strong, and an amazing woman. I've always loved you."

"And you're just trying to get into my pants, too."

He leaned over, blocking out her sun. "Tsunade, I'm dead serious here. I'm not trying to get anywhere but through your head. I love you."

She blinked a moment. "Eh? How much have you had to drink, Baka?"

He smirked softly. "None." He moved a moment and kissed her tenderly. "It's never been about getting into your pants. I want your heart."

In stunned silence, Tsunade sat up and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. "You are an idiot. It took you this long to tell me?"

"No. It took you this long to listen."

--

I've got some more that's eating to come out, and possibly a lemon. If I get enough reviews, I won't hesitate to post it in all it's glory! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Apparently the review count here is pitiful. I see all you readers! It won't hurt to drop down and give me some kind of affirmative or negative reaction. Trust me, it only takes a moment. (Even if you don't speak English, I'll take it!!)

I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Playing Hooky. I didn't mention before, but I'll say it now. I do not own Naruto. I don't have enough stuff to pay for it, and I make no money off of this.

Beta: 3DG

--

Playing Hooky

A week later, Tsunade was once again buried under a mountain of papers. "Shizune, how did I let myself get backed up like this?"

"You were too busy getting a drink in here and there, and sneaking off with your new boyfriend." Shizune never had much patience for the old Toad Sannin, and the fact that he was getting cozy with her mentor and friend ate at her nerves.

Tsunade couldn't help but blush like a young girl. He she was, a woman over 50, acting like a teenager. Just the thought of the next time she would be with him made her heart skip a beat and butterflies appear in her stomach. It was probably the risk involved. She was Hokage. Everyone would want to butt in on her relationship, so she tried to keep it quiet. The only reason Shizune knew was because she had said his name in her sleep one day, still avoiding her work.

"I can't help myself." She sighed softly. "I guess I have to get to work."

Shizune stood back with pride and went to get some tea to help Tsunade concentrate.

--

Sitting in her apartment with Jiraiya later, she cuddled a little closer to him, enjoying the rain out the window. In just a week they had let go of their past frustrations and finally gotten to the place where they could be happy. They both had to deal with enough stress as shinobi; they didn't need to fight themselves over something that had been staring them in the face for far too long.

"So, Hime, are we going to do anything tonight, or is it going to be another quiet one?"

Tsunade sighed. He was still the same old pervert. She punched him off of the couch they had been sitting on, and he hit the wall.

"Okay, okay, I'll take that as a no."

"I didn't say no. You just deserved to be punched for it."

He raised a brow. "Oh? So that wasn't a no? Does that mean it's a yes?" The raised brow proceeded to waggle a little.

"Don't make me hit you again."

Jiraiya laughed and sat beside her again, kissing her temple softly. "Anything to make you happy, princess."

She looked up at him. "You missed."

"Huh?"

"When you kissed me, you missed." She turned her face to his.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her tenderly, something she never expected him to be so good at. "Sometimes I can be sweet without trying to take advantage of you."

"But sometimes I want you to."

He blinked for a moment, never expecting to hear those words out of her mouth. A lecherous grin spread across his face. "And just when did that come about?"

"Baka, it's been over 5 years since a man has touched me. I'll be damned if it takes us another 5 to get to that place at our age."

He chuckled softly, kissing her again. "As I said before, anything to make you happy."

--

He held her close that night, stroking her hair as she fell asleep in his arms. This was his lifelong dream. The one woman who meant so much to him finally giving in, letting her heart open, and he being able to tell her that as long as he lived, she wouldn't have to be lonely again. She took his words in, cherished them, and promised herself to keep him close. She wouldn't let him be hurt. Listening to his beating heart, she realized that this was the person most precious to her. After years and years of just friendship, she finally had seen what was in front of her.

She only hoped that Sakura would do the same when that time came.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to the third and final installment of Playing Hooky. To everyone who's reviewed, thank you so much. It means the world to me. This story will break my record of maximum reviews, and people who enjoy it, really. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave me another review.

Yes, this one is rated M, a lemon is here. If you don't like it (which you shouldn't be reading much on this site if you don't), don't read.

Beta is, as always, the awesome 3DG. I hope you enjoy!

--

Playing Hooky

Shizune fumed at the empty office. Gone again. She knew it was that pervert's fault, and she intended to tell Tsunade off heartily when she finally dragged her lazy bones in. Hearing a knock on the door, she called for the person to enter.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, I can't find Ero-sennin anywhere! How am I supposed to train if he's gone?" Naruto rambled without realizing the party he conversed to was nowhere nearby. "Eh? Shizune-san, where's Tsunade-baa-chan?"

Still in her own mutterings, Shizune let slip, "Probably with that aptly named Ero-sennin."

Naruto blinked for a moment. "What??" He took off to find Jiraiya with more fervor than usual.

--

Tsunade toweled her wet hair, standing in Jiraiya's bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, shaving off the morning stubble with a kunai.

"I never understood how you could do that! One slip or surprise, and you could kill yourself!"

He chuckled. "It's a bit of a man thing. And if something does happen, I just come running to you."

"Just watch me not save your sorry ass next time you almost kill yourself doing that!"

He turned, wiping his face with a towel. "It gives me a closer shave than any razor I've found. It makes me kissably smooth!"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly. "Yeah, I'll have to give you that."

He laughed again, that distinctly male sound the rumbled over her skin like silk-wrapped thunder. She shivered slightly and pressed her body against his side. The look in her eyes spoke worlds to him, and he kissed her softly.

Tsunade growled at the small kiss. She wanted more, she wanted him, and she wanted it like only her Baka could give. She deepened the kiss, grabbing his hair and crushing his mouth to hers, trying to devour him.

Jiraiya merely chuckled and picked her up. "Oh, Hime. It seems that you aren't quite well enough for work today. Doctor Toad Sage says strict bed rest and physical activities are the best medicine."

"Why just bed rest? There are plenty of places besides the bed that can help me feel better." Her voice had gotten low and sultry, and it sent shivers up his spine.

"Really? What are you suggesting?"

She grinned, a playful twinkle in her honey-brown eyes. "The wall."

Navigating over to said object, Jiraiya rearranged her so that her legs were around his waist, her arms around his neck, and her body pressed deliciously between the wall and him. "As you wish. Anything else I can do to alleviate your sickness?"

"Please, Baka." Her face flushed. "I don't want to beg."

His eyes darkened as his almost-constant smile turned into something sinful. "But I want to hear you beg for it, I want to hear you scream my name."

She shivered under his gaze and moved her hips slowly. "Baka, I want you."

A hand slid down from her back to squeeze her rear end softly. "That sounds good, keep going." His hand kneaded her flesh as he leaned his face down to nip at her neck.

A fine tremble ran along her skin as she leaned her head back to allow him access to more skin. "Jiraiya, please, I need you to..." Her face grew red. Even as a grown woman, she never needed to vocalize her need, and it was awkward to her. "Please," she whispered.

He slipped a finger into her wetness, and chuckled. "You're already wet. Your body begging is best." He pulled her down just a little, and she moaned as his manhood brushed against her. "Is this what you want, princess?"

She kissed him passionately and moved her hips to the perfect angle. "Yes, if you'll just hurry up already!" She hated being teased, and this was the worst kind.

He slid into her slowly and she moaned, fitting perfectly with his size. He smiled, loving the look on her face, loving the feel when she was around him, loving her. He kissed her again as he started moving his hips.

Her moans began to match his thrusts, and she gave in to begging, "Please, harder."

He gave one powerful thrust that caused a delightful shiver in her legs. "Like that?"

"Yes. Don't you dare stop."

Chuckling, he started a pace at that same force, and her moans picked up speed and volume. After a moment, he stopped entirely, wedged deep within her.

Tsunade looked at him with a quirk in her brow.

He smiled, "If I don't slow down I'm going to have a heart attack." He kissed the area just above her breasts, "You've still got the vibrance of a young woman, but I'm just an old man."

She laughed a little and pulled his head to rest on her chest. "You're not that old. I think there's a solution to your old man problem." She looked over to the bed.

"You've always had the best ideas." He still held on to her as he walked them over to the bed. Sitting down, she was left in his lap. Laughing, she pushed him over and began to move her hips against him. He shivered and held on to her sides for leverage as he added those mind-breaking thrusts. Her head fell back and she squeaked as the impact manipulated her airflow. Laughter from both parties came and went as they reset the pace, the old bed creaking as the two felt their goals quickly approaching. And with a loud crack, mutual yells of each other's name, and a scream of horror, the world exploded for the two legendary Sannin.

--

"Damnit. Hime, you broke my bed."

"Damnit, Baka, you might have alerted the whole town to us."

He laughed as she moved down against his body to hide her chest from their unwanted guest.

"Tsunade-baa-chan? Ero-sennin? What the hell are you two doing in bed together? Naked??" Naruto fainted dead away on the floor.

Another bout of laughter erupted as they got dressed and waited for Naruto to wake up.

--

"And so she's finally given in, and we're going to stay together."

Naruto blinked for a moment, "So you two are dating?"

Tsunade sat down beside Naruto. "Sort of. After you've known someone for so long, it those lines aren't as defined as when you're younger."

Naruto shrugged. "I just never want to see a sight like that again."

"Then knock next time!"

"I did! All I heard was screaming, and so I thought that someone had come to attack you, and I busted the door down to try and save you. Then my eyes burned out of my head."

Tsunade smacked him softly (for her), smiling. "I'm happy, Naruto. And so is Jiraiya. That's rare for shinobi our age, of any age."

"Well, I'm glad you two are happy, but I think I'm gonna get the hell out of here. I've gotta go get that off my mind, dattebayo."

--

"Is Naruto going to go tell the whole world?"

"Probably." Jiraiya stretched out on his broken bed.

"What do we do? No one really was supposed to know about us."

"All that we can do is face it. But I know what I want to do."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

His eyes opened. "Tsunade, marry me. It's all I've wanted my whole life, and it's about damn time, too."

Tsunade sat back for a moment and thought. Did she really want to marry this old pervert who made her the happiest woman in Konoha? "Yes."

"Huh?"

"I said yes, Baka. I'll marry you."

He leaned up and moved to kiss her softly. "Then we get to play hooky for a whole week during our honeymoon! How soon can we leave?"

--

I hope you enjoyed this piece of fluff. Please, read and review!


End file.
